


When the Sun kissed the Sea (ART)

by ImperiusRex



Series: When the Sun Kissed the Sea [1]
Category: Invaders (Marvel), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/pseuds/ImperiusRex
Summary: A fan art of Namor/Jim. (Slightly NSFW)
Relationships: Jim Hammond/Namor the Sub-Mariner
Series: When the Sun Kissed the Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/988755
Kudos: 8





	When the Sun kissed the Sea (ART)

**Author's Note:**

> This art was made for me, please do not repost/steal/claim as your own. Art is credited to the artist (I did not draw this work).

_ **“Look at the dusking Sun kissing Sea, so divine”** _


End file.
